Betrayal twofold
by Percy plus annabeth equals FTU
Summary: Chaos story new arrogant brothers. But goes wrong for the assassins when a mysterious figure shows up with a hated for them.


My first fanfic! Summery: Annabeth (AKA the slut) cheats on percy. Percy neglected by the gods and camp runs away, into the wilderness, with Piper, Nico, and Thalia (A/N never joined hunters) where, months later they are found by chaos and become his assasins and elite troops for head on battles.

-FLASHBACK-  
>-Camp Half-blood-<p>

I Percy Jackson just returned from a quest issued by Zeus to save his newest son from Russia where he was hoarded by monsters, no big deal. When I returned naturaly I wanted to see my girlfreind the one and only Annabeth, the most beutiful person ever.

I went to her cabin knocked but got no answer I knocked again this time Malcom opened the door.

"Hey"

"Oh, Hey Percy why are you here?"

"I was just wondering where Annebeth is"

"Last I saw her she was going to the beach"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Oh yeah, I should mention that two months ago I got an egotistical brother named Jack who killed one hellhound on his way here because he got his keepers celestial bronze shotgun and managed to pull ONE finger back. Big deal yes or no?

If you picked yes you are now with the majority of the camp that kisses his ass.

If you picked no then you are with the seven sane campers in camp who are not complete asses to me.

If you're wondering who those campers are there names are Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Malcolm, and Annebeth.

Now back to the subject at hand, as I walked down the beach I noticed a young couple on the beach I smiled because I knew how wonderful It was to be in love.

Flashback pause -

I was pulled back to reality by the A.I. in the ship alerting me that we were entering the atmosphere of WTR-1720, an artificial planet made to test weapons, as I flew through the last layer of the atmosphere the ships planetary engines come online as I spot my target a sleek fighter space-ship speeding through a crevice trying to escape from me.

The victim in question, a thief nicknamed Dirty Al for his practices on the ones he robbed, was chosen by Chaos to be the first one to test our new method of punishment.

I quickly sped after him and opened fire with my ships lasers. His ship veered off to the left and landed in a lake. I jumped out of my ship and activated the jet pack and hang glider hybrid on the back of my armor (imagine the Advanced power armor mark two with a new paint job of black with green trim. copy this into the browser to see what it looks like .com/wiki/Power_armor ) and glided over to where the convict was swimming.

Raising a hand I made the ground rise making a little island where the convict was kneeling begging for his life whilst I hovered over him. Raising my right hand a swirling back ball of light formed in my palm sucking in air from around it slowly growing bigger until I pointed it at Dirty Al and a beam shot from it vaporizing him in the blink of the eye.  
>Vortexing myself back to my ship which landed at the edge of the lake the flight computers began calculating the coarse back to base.<p>

"Sir" The computer A.I. or Bob as I call him interrupted my thoughts "the antimatter stores are running to low to go full speed to base. Do you want to stop and refill reserves or continue flying at one eighth speed?"

"Let's continue flying at one eighth speed I don't like the Omega quadrant. They call it that because it'll be the end of you if your not careful"

"Alright, it will take about four hours to reach the base. With that the A.I. left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Flash back resume<p>

* * *

><p>As I got closer I realized that the boy was Jack and the girl was, NO! It could'nt be m-my Annabeth kissing Jack for dear life. I vapor traveled away before they heard my sobs.<p>

After four hours of nonstop crying I decided to ask my remaining freinds to leave camp with me. I asked Thalia first, because she was the closest, and she agreed no questions asked. After her I asked Piper who also agreed, Malcolm who needed some convincing, and Nico who already knew what I was going to ask so I was surprised when he said "I'm coming" as soon as the door opened. I still felt like I was forgetting someone but still we left before figuring out why because we wanted to miss the new camp tradition of "dinner with the gods" because the big three decided that their new kids were in qoete " their favorite and most accomplished kids" because they went on a quest to kill the minotour and came back without any major injuries.  
>When we reached the top of half-blood hill we took one last look at the place we used to call home then weleft and began our new lifes and our new home, the wilderness.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason POV<p>

* * *

><p>My vision was red with anger my girlfriend, Piper, left camp along with the rest of my remaining freinds and my sister! While I was stuck here at camp! I decided that I would leave camp. If I made it through the usual routine of Jack bragging through dinner...<p>

After two hours of the egocentric Jack bad mouthing my freinds I had enough. (A/N first action scene ever!) I jumped out of my seat with my new coin weapon flipped it into a spear and charged at Jack.

I feinted a left and managed to stab his right arm. Now he took his turn to attack by swinging straight down which I deflected then stabbed his left arm, disabling him I was about to finish the job when Zeus and Poseiden restrained me.

Then to Jack's delight they chained me up in the middle of camp and let people throw things at me. It started out with fruit then the Ares cabin got some dung and threw that at me instead!

On the second night I managed to escape and made a run to my cabin got some more cloths then as I was leaving I turned around and zapped the statue of Zeus until it exploded. With a smirk I left the cabin.

I didn't even look back at the hell hole I used to call home for the summer. (A/N he spent summer at camp half-blood and winter at camp Jupiter)

* * *

><p>Time skip one week<p>

* * *

><p>I was tired, hungry, out of supplies, and I just learned the best part! The minotour has a brother and both of then are trying to kill me! I knew I was fighting a losing battle ever since one of them got a lucky blow on my left arm. Stab left, block center, feint left, stab right, the fight went on like that for a while until The minotours cornered me against a tree I just closed my eyed and waited for the killing blow...<p>

Will Percy and group save him, will the gods, will something else save him, or is this the end of Jason Grace? Do you like or hate the story? FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST HOTDOGS


End file.
